runescapefandomcom_sv-20200214-history
RuneScape High Detail
Vissa bilder i denna artikel har hämtats direkt från RuneScapes hemsida och förblir den enda egendomen av Jagex. thumb|left|80px|En jämförelse av den gamla Standard Detail modellen (vänster) och den nya HD modellen (höger). ''RuneScape'' High Detail, även känd som RuneScape'' HD''' eller RSHD 'av vissa, är en omfattande översyn av RuneScapes grafik, den enskilt största uppdateringen av RuneScape 2 hittills. Den är för närvarande tillgänglig för både members och gratis spelare, men helskärmsfunktionen är endast tillgänglig för medlemmar. Större förändringar jämfört med föregående detaljläge är många. Genom att använda en hårdvaruaccelererad 3D API, OpenGL,Jagex. "Controls, Display Options." ''RuneScape Game Guide. kunde Jagex genomföra mer detaljerande texturer, realistisk ljussättning, skuggor och ett valfritt fullskärmsläge. (Exempelbilder kan ses på vänster sida) På grund av storleken på de aktuella uppgifterna, tillbringade den här uppdateringen ungefär ett och ett halvt år under utveckling, med nästan varje textur, kartruta, karaktär etc. för att få ett mer detaljerat utseende.Jagex. "A New Look RuneScape: Part 1". 29 maj 2008. Developers' Blog. Dessa förändringar kräver betydligt förbättrat hårdvarustöd för spelare under de senaste kraven. Detta orsakade många spelare att uppleva fördröjning och ett långsamt spel, särskilt när läget först släpptes. Att hålla i linje med Jagex traditionella inriktning av användare med nedre änden av maskiner, är detta sätt att spela valfritt. Den ursprungliga RuneScape detaljnivå finns fortfarande genom att välja "Low" eller "Min" genom displayen i alternativmenyn. Historia [thumb|left|En kontrast mellan de två detaljvalen.Jagex. [http://news.runescape.com/newsitem.ws?id=1230 "An Image of the Not-Too-Distant Future". 16 maj 2008. RuneScape News.]]Jagex har meddelat att RuneScape High Detail tillbringade ungefär 18 månader i utvecklingen. Enligt den första utvecklingsdagboken, kände Jagex första att Java, den plattform som RuneScape genomfördes av, var mogen nog för ett hårdvaru-renderade (utförda av användar-grafikkort, i motsats till programvara) version i eller omkring år 2006. I början av utvecklingen anställdes ca 30 konstnärer för att förnya varje aspekt av spelet.Jagex. "A New Look RuneScape: Part 1". 29 maj 2008. Developers' Blog. Det första tecknet på att spelarna hade en stor uppdatering som kom var den 6 maj 2008, då Jagex släppte "Send us your Specs!" uppdatering, bad spelarna att köra en Java-applet som skulle skicka Jagex deras hårdvara och specifikationsprogramvara. Strax efter, den 8 maj, framkom det med en annan uppdatering som utveckligen av att en ny detaljnivå var på gång och två bilder att jämföra gamla och nuvarandra grafiken var postat. Detta följdes av en liknande post den 16 maj, följt av en tvådelad utvecklingsdagbok som släpptes den 29 maj och 16 juni. Tillsammans med den andra delen av dagboken, fanns systemspecifikationskraven som krävdes för att använda den nya detaljnivån.Jagex. "Development Diary and System Specifications". 16 juni 2008. RuneScape News. Under slutet av juni, stannade Jagex uppdateringar till spelet för att fokusera på en uppdatering, som sades bero i "början av juli".Jagex. "Behind the Scenes - June". 2 juni 2008. RuneScape News. Den beta var då ute som en uppdatering den 1 juli (som var endast tillgänglig för members), tillsammans med en omfattande webbplats uppdatering. Den 14 juli, hade uppdateringen släppts till free-to-play spelare. Ändringar thumb|Eftersom det skulle vara så i verkligeheten, faller kaktusens skugga på olika palmer, på grund av den förändrade lutningen av backen. Enligt utvecklingsdagboken för denna uppdatering, var den största förändringen att lägga texturer till varje objekt i spelvärlden. I föregående detaljläge, fanns det få texturer, eftersom de kräver mer minne som Jagex försökt att bevara, istället var skuggning något som brukade skilja föremål från varandra, eftersom det krävs en bråkdel av systemresurser. Detta är den mest märkbara förändringen för många spelare, eftersom det resulterar i en stor övergripande förbättring av spelets utseende och känsla.Jagex. "A New Look RuneScape: Part 1". 29 maj 2008. Developers' Blog. En blandning mellan de olika texturerna har också förbättrats. I äldre detaljnivåer, till exempel, hade stigar en skarp, lätt urskiljbar kant, i det nya läget, smälter de väl in i den omgivande terrängen. Detta gäller även i varierande marktexturer, liksom många andra element.Jagex. "A New Look RuneScape: Part 1". 29 maj 2008. Developers' Blog. Dessutom, som en oförklarig förändring har gradienter (övergångar mellan två olika färger) varit betydligt lättare. Tidigare måste det finnas ett band av grova färgövergångar för att grovt likna en verklig lutning. I HD, har de dock omvandlats till faktiska gradienter istället för att bara vara steg av färg. Skuggor och dimma har också lagts till med uppdateringen. Ovan mark, kastade de flesta objekt, inklusive bladverk och byggnader, skuggor som är förenliga med samma position som solen. Dessutom kan dynamiska skuggor för objekt som en spelare och NPC också läggas till med en grafisk miljö. En dimma har ersatt det tidigare "svarta" som visades på spelskärmen när spelare tittade på områden på kartan som ännu inte var laddad. Dimmans färg och tjocklek kan också variera beroende på spelarens position på kartan.Jagex. "A New Look RuneScape: Part 1". 29 maj 2008. Developers' Blog. Till skillnad från de underjordiska områden och fängelsehålorna innan uppdateringen, med det nya detaljläget, har dessa områden inte samma mängd ljus som vanligt. Istället lyser de nästan uteslutande av facklor och andra ljuskällor, som har funnits sedan innan uppdateringen, men tidigare inte hade någon effekt i form av belysning. Detta innebär att fängelsehålor är effektivt mörkare än de var innan.Jagex. "A New Look RuneScape: Part 2". 16 juni 2008. Developers' Blog. Några områden som Lumbridge Swamp Caves och Maze Random Event är mycket mörkare som följd. Slutligen har vattnet i spelvärlden också förbättrats. Innan uppdateringen visades vattenmassor bara som en annan konsistens, liknande mark utom oframkomliga. Nu är vattnet genomskinligt, och har en botten som är synlig från kustområden. Detta krävde kodning i en extra "nivå" på varje kartruta för att visa botten med realism, en omfattande uppgift.Jagex. "A New Look RuneScape: Part 2". 16 juni 2008. Developers' Blog. Inloggningsskärmen ''Som av den 12 april 2010 (efter Dungeoneering uppdateringen), stämmer inte detta längre och för närvarande går det igenom olika scener av Daemonheim. Efter Fairytale III - Orks Rift släpptes, går inloggningsskärmen nu igenom Zanaris också. : Huvudartikel: Inloggningsserver '' När du väljer att logga in i spelet, går skärmen för RuneScape High Detail igenom olika platser som spelare kan resa till i ''RuneScape världen, Gielinor. Den cutscene-liknande "förhandsvisning" visar sjutton platser i perspektivvy, med utsikt från luften, zoomar förbi det området i realtid, men det finns inga förekomster av spelare på skärmen. Listan över platser är följande: *God Wars Dungeon entrén i Wilderness *Meiyerditch Dungeon *Varrock centrum *West Ardounge *East Ardounge *Rimmington *Dragon Forge inom Ancient Cavern *Oo'glog *Al Kharid nära slottet *Paterdomus i River Salve *Harmony Island *Black Knights' Fortress Dungeon *Dorgesh-Kaan på bottenvåningen *Soul Wars aktiviteten vid Soul Obelisk *Mobilising Armies Siege speltyp *Zanaris *Daemonheim Helskärmsläge och skalbart fönster : Huvudartikel: Alternativ '' En valfri funktion som släpptes med ''RuneScape High Detail (endast tillgänglig för members) är möjligheten att spela spelet på hela skärmen, snarare än den lågupplösta spel applet från förr. (Den applet storlek gör att spelet spelas på en 800x600 upplösning.) Resolutionen som används är justerbar, beroende på spelarens skärm, vilket möjliggör stöd för flera olika storlekar och propotioner på spelarens val. Den 5 augusti 2008, uppdateras RuneScape så att appleten (i High Detail) för att bli full storlek på fönstret (oavsett om det är mindre eller större än den fasta appleten) för P2P och F2P spelare. Detta möjliggör att spela RuneScape i vilken storlek du vill och för att använda fullscreen med annonsen kvar. För att gör skärmen så stor som möligt måste webbläsarfönstret göras så stort som möjligt. För att maximera ett fönster till dess "fullskärm" väljer du webbläsaren (inte RuneScape applet) och tryck på F11. I vissa webbläsare, täcker detta hela din skärm och och visar inget utom sidan (Internet Explorer 7+, till exempel). Till skillnad från helskärmsfunktionen, är denna funktion tillgänglig för både gratisspelare och betalande medlemmar. Systemkrav Strax före första offentliggörandet av uppdateringar, den 6 juni 2008, postade Jagex på "Send us your Specs!" uppdateringen för att få information om hårdvaruspecifikationer för RuneScapes spelare. Enligt Jagex skulle denna information användas för tt bestämma hur långt de kunde driva uppdateringar, men hade uppdateringen nästan klar vid tiden för detta tillkännagivande, så det kanske inte hade haft en så stor inverkan. I den efterföljande Development Diary och System Specifications Update den 16 juni 2008 uppgav Jagex att systemkraven för att kunna spela i det nya detaljläget är följande:Jagex. "Development Diary and System Specifications". 16 juni 2008. RuneScape News. *1,5 gigahertz processor eller högre *256 MB RAM eller mer *Grafikkort med 64 MB Video-Ram, såsom Nvidia® GeForce™ 3 eller över Jagex rekommenderar att användarnas datorer bör överstiga systemkraven så att oönskade problem inte uppstår under spelet. De rekommenderar också att användarna har de senaste drivrutinerna installerade för sina grafikkort. Buggar : Eventuella buggar eller glitchar ska rapporteras till Jagex. Strax efter uppdateringen, klagade många spelare på det svåra lagget och som en följd av alla världar tillfälligt gick offline. Cirka 30 minuter senare kom valda världar online igen. Det är okänt vad avsikten med detta driftstopp var. Det fanns många klagomål efter uppdateringen samt ett litet antal upplopp, som Graphics Riot. En av de mest framträdande frågorna uppmärksammas av de flesta spelarna var en glitch som orsakade att spelarna blev skalliga efter de hade tagit av sin huvudbonad. Denna glitch kvarstår fortfarande med vissa huvudbonader. 0_people_playing.PNG|När uppdateringarna den 1 juli 2008, kraschade servrar. HD_overlapping_HUD_glitch.PNG|En glitch i HD där en del av skärmen inte laddas. Hd.png|Den gamla knappen som låter spelare att växla från standardversionen till HD. Map_glitch.png|En av de många buggar från utsläppet av HD. Safe_mode_select.png|Inloggningsskärmen när High Detail släpptes. Referenser